kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Professor Ramon De La Porta
' Ramon De La Porta' (voiced by David Kaye) - One of the two principal antagonists of Kong: The Animated Series. He is apparently of Hispanic origin. Role He and his men tried to steal scientific secrets from Lorna Jenkins while in stealth suits. An encounter with Jason and Kong resulted in him accidentally getting his right hand into a hot chemical when trying to reach for his gun. He and his henchmen escaped and he received a robotic prosthesis. Twenty years later, Ramon gets a job as a professor at the university which Jason and Tann attend. He is shown wearing gloves with one of them hiding a cybernetic hand to replace the one he lost. When Lorna Jenkins sends an e-mail to her grandson, Ramon hacks into it to make it say that he should be invited as well. Once on Kong Island, Ramon reveals himself to Dr. Jenkins as he steals one of the Cyber-Links and merges with Lua's smilodon Chon-Dar. Kong fends Ramon off. Ramone later managed to kidnap Dr. Jenkins in order for her to lead her to the Primal Stones. Kong gives chase and fends him off once again, this time as he merges with a Cave Bear. After being separated, Ramon falls over a waterfall and is presumed dead, but at the end of the episode is revealed to have survived. When Ramon discovers the temple where the Primal Stones are, he manages to steal them even when defeating Kong while merged with a Gigantophis. Jason manages to recover two from him. During the series, Ramon uses the Primal Stones for his own purposes in different locations, even modifying the Cyber-Links he stole to merge with anything that resembles an animal or merge with two animals to form a hybrid. In the end, he forms an alliance with Chiros, who says he needs a corrupt human to return to power. After Ramon seemingly falls to his death, he is saved by Harpy, who takes him to an island where she sets up the ritual with the Primal Stones, which sucks out Ramon's life force in order to free Chiros. It is returned to him once Chiros is reimprisoned and destroyed, but his spirit is nonetheless broken by the ritual. He is last mentioned to be admitted to a special hospital where his doctors don't think he'll ever recover. CyberLink forms Ramon has used the Cyber-Link to merge with animals ranging from Chon-Dar, a Cave Bear, a Gigantophis, a wild boar, a cat and a scorpion to form a Manticore, a Tyrannosaurus statue at theLa Brea Tar Pits, a jaguar, an eagle, the Loch Ness Monster, a cockatoo, a spider monkey (when De La Porta had a tribal invisibility gem), a dog, two German Shepherds to form a two-headed humanoid version of them, and even a strand of Jason's hair to become a clone of Jason. Trivia *Internet Movie Database mistakes him to be in the film Kong: King of Atlantis. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Scientists Category:Enemies Category:Villains